The Gorgon of Dragon's Isle
by Dragon of Avalon
Summary: A new world and a new chance at life. Such things had been unimaginable for the girl who had been without hope. But, it was not as if she could waste the opportunity her beloved sempai had given her


**Chapter 1**

 **Hello, everyone. This is my story about Rin and Sakura and them being reborn as Argella and Shireen Baratheon. It takes place in the same continuity as "I wish". I apologize if this is a bit convoluted but I am still trying to get the hang of my writing and I was already told by a reviewer that having a bunch of different characters and plotlines at once was rather confusing. So, I will keep them separate to make it easier for everyone. But, for "Wishing for a Dragonknight" I will try to follow the canon book format of having a bunch of different narrators to tell the story and try my best to not make it so confusing to read. Trust me, there is going to be a bunch of differences with Aegon Targaryen, the real son of Elia, existing. I am sorry for the hiatus, there were a bunch of unexpected things that took up my attention.**

 **Chapter 1 The Defender of the Cherry Blossom**

Rider had only one goal to fulfill ever since she was first summoned. To protect her master. Her true master, not the despicable and feeble bastard that her master called her "brother". After all his cruelty it pleased Rider that Sakura finally killed Shinji. His contributions to the hell that was Sakura's life merited nothing but death. If only Rider could completely be sure that the patriarch of the Matou "family" joined his pitiful excuse for a grandson to Tartarus she would be overjoyed.

Rider sighed. Only her devotion to Sakura made her new situation tolerable. She was now defending her master in her new home of Dragonstone. This dreary island could never be a rival to the Shapeless Isle. Rider was not sure if that was a blessing or a curse. Being the guardian of an island again was a miserable reminder of her past, but it was not as if she could just leave Sakura defenseless. Sakura narrowly avoided becoming a man-eating monster and now has the chance to live a better life. If Sakura was left by herself she could draw into the energy of the corrupted grail's that bonded to Sakura's soul. While the ridiculous amounts of prana would be incredibly useful for any magecraft practitioner, Rider knew that immense and dark power twisted a person if it was used carelessly. Rider had become the Gorgon out of a heart wrenching combination of protecting her helpless sisters and resentment for the Olympians who cursed her and humans who sought to abduct Stheno and Euryale. Rider had gained more power to compensate the waning of the ichor in her veins as time passed by but forgot the motivation that drove her to seek more power.

Fortunately, Sakura was capable of learning self-defense. While Rider's sisters had been divine spirits, they lacked the potential to learn anything that could be used to fight off the men who sought to kidnap them. Sakura could use her magic circuits to learn spells.

Unfortunately, Sakura had only one potential instructor to teach her magecraft. Her sister. Rin Tohsaka is an unpleasant shrew who only made Sakura more emotionally volatile and susceptible to Zouken's influence. While Rider did not particularly care for Rin, Rider knew that Sakura would want her sister to be safe. Rider had been willing to protect Shinji when Sakura asked her to, and Rin had the unimpressive accomplishment of being the better sibling to Sakura. But, Rider was definitely going to "recommend" that Rin make herself useful and teach Sakura magecraft.

Rider rarely ever left Sakura's immediate vicinity anymore. When Sakura had just been reincarnated, and her infant body was adjusting to the strain of her transplanted magic circuits, Rider had waited until it was night and hunted down unwary prey to drain blood from them and consume their souls. While Rider had the Independent Action skill, albeit at a mediocre rank, and a surplus of prana; more energy is always better. To her frustration the superstitious population of Dragonstone blamed Sakura's birth for "cursing" them and causing the deaths of Rider's victims. After she heard the whispers blaming her master Rider made sure to limit her feeding so that her prey would only feel fatigue from blood loss. It took Rider some practice, but she eventually learned the relative maximum amount of blood a human can lose before they end up dying.

Fortunately, it was not as if Rider was struggling with a dangerously low prana supply. Even as an infant Sakura could provide her more energy than Shinji ever did. A laughable "accomplishment" in all honesty. This new world had a weaker spirit of the planet that was not providing strong pressure to make her fade away like Gaia once did. And there were not powerful enemies to battle that required her mystic eyes or Noble Phantasms. While occasionally Rider detected beings of a higher power than humans, they felt faint and her Magic Resistance should weaken any potential attack from them.

While the deities of this world may be weaker than the Olympians that were the bane of her life, Rider also knew well enough that any god will be cruel for the inanest of reasonings and that she should be on guard for any god who perceives her presence.

While her new circumstances were dull and emotionally draining for her, Rider was certainly not going to leave Sakura until Rider could see that Sakura could defend herself. Even then Rider was still going to keep defending Sakura to lessen the possibility that Sakura would resort to giving into her darker powers and turning into a monster like Rider did. The chance for her master to live a happy life is within her grasp, Rider was just going to make sure nothing gets in the way of her master's happiness.

* * *

Sakura Matou had rarely felt happy in her life. After Tokiomi Tohsaka sold her like chattel to Zouken she was broken down until she was no more than a tool for Zouken to exploit. She had attempted to endure her hellish existence by discarding her emotions. Then she met Shirou Emiya.

Watching his determination was inspiring moment when she had little will of her own. In spite of him failing many times he kept getting back up. It had been hard for her to understand why anyone would not simply forfeit at the first failure they encountered.

When Fujimura-sensei introduced her to Shirou-sempai it was revitalizing. She had regained the emotions that she attempted to discard, whether those emotions were positive or negative. While Sakura had dreaded the day that Shirou had found a woman much more beautiful and less defiled than she was, she would have been supportive of whatever made him happy.

She had been excited when Shirou-sempai decided to choose her out of all the options that he had. That only caused problems that her hero had to overcome. Her losing control of her feelings like a fool only helped her Grandfather's plot.

She could not help but feel _satisfaction_ at the memory of her pulling out his crest worms out of her body and denying him his victory. She felt _gratification_ when she recalled the immense power that the grail provided her. And she still had the connection to all that energy…

No, Shirou-sempai would not have wanted her to succumb to madness and hatred again. It still broke her heart knowing that he attempted to sacrifice himself to save Saber, Rider, Tohsaka-sempai, Illyasviel and _her_. When the White Grail of the Einzbern family made her wish on the grail Sakura could only hope that it had been enough to save Shirou-sempai.

Now she was Shireen Baratheon. The second daughter of Lord Stannis Baratheon and Selyse Florent. Sakura Matou was finally thrilled to leave behind the Matou family name and create a new life, Sa… Shireen was still wary. While her new "father" had not sold her out to a new _family_ , with how betrothals work in this world Shireen could easily be left in a similar situation Sakura had been abandoned to with the Matous.

" _Master, the Einzbern master is here on the island. Should I deal with her?"_ Rider asked.

" _Don't kill her. If it hadn't been for her I wouldn't have this new life."_ Shireen ordered.

" _As you command."_ Rider replied.

Shireen gasped as she smelled blood when she tried to mentally view what Rider was witnessing.

" _I didn't attack the Einzbern master. I killed the man that she was using magic to mentally control."_ Rider hastened said.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Her connection to Rider may have allowed her to "see" what Rider was seeing, in most cases it was not as effective as it could have been because Rider usually kept her vision sealed with one of her Noble Phantasms.

" _I would like to speak with Illyasviel."_ Shireen told Rider.

* * *

Rin Tohsaka had been the proud heir of a magus linage who, while not regarding highly by western mage families, had access to impressive resources. She had done all in her power to become as elegant and skilled as she could have possibly been. While she had not expected the Holy Grail war to restart so quickly, she liked to think that she had not been the worst master chosen to participate.

" _Emiya had the honor of having that distinction,"_ Rin thought ungraciously.

Her classmate had frankly terrible circuits and probably crippled his servant, if she had been the master of Saber then things would not have gone to hell so quickly, but people have dealt with weak circuits with skill and extensive magical knowledge.

The fake priest had been an example of that. While Rin had misgivings about her reincarnation into a new world not having to see that smug and unpleasant man was still a bonus. But, even Rin could not deny that he had a large amount of arcane knowledge, as all good priests shouldn't. Then again, because Kirei was himself some of his expertise had not been particularly useful for her education.

Alchemy was the thaumaturgical specialization of the Einzbern family. While Paracelsus had been the father of alchemy, an Average One and a noted user of Jewelcraft; alchemy was simply a difficult field of study that had a large amount of perquisite information that she would have needed to learn. Rin had felt that it would have been wiser to focus on her strengths in Jewel magecraft and elemental magic than devote time to become an inferior alchemist than the Einzberns.

Divination was simply an unreliable field of magecraft. The Tohsaka family had ties to Zelretch and knew more information than the average mage on the Second Sorcery and alternate timelines. Basically even a small change in events can cause a large change in a timeline. A vision can quickly become useless and there were many different ways a timeline could go. Then there was attempting to use Divination. While the various methods of scrying for information can theoretically be used by anyone who knew how to do them; in practice usually it was a mage linage that had a history for having clairvoyance as a Sorcery Trait that would have noteworthy Divination skills. Even then not all members of that mage linage would have the capability to be a seer.

Jewel magecraft was simply the most effective use of her time. Her circuits and magic crest are very well suited for transferring prana into gems. The fact that quality gems have spent a large amount of time underground with nature spirits causes the otherwise "colorless" gems to be "tinted" with an elemental "color". With her five elements and gems she could further reinforce her combat spells. It was a large disappointment when Rin managed to get her hands on a gem and noticed that most of the admittedly limited amount of jewels she has seen do not have elemental properties. Rin would guess that the jewels have not been influenced by an elemental or spirit of power.

Kirei's skills as a former Executor had been helpful when it came to preparing for the Grail war. Or at least not getting killed until she tried to battle her sister. She was forced to have an exercise regime by Kirei "for the sake of tradition." As if he cared about the fact that her ancestor had been a martial the very least Rin was knowledgeable enough about physical development that she was able to exercise effectively and hopefully raise her levels of od.

Rider then materialized in front of her. Rin took a deep breath and wondered what she wanted.

"The Einzbern master attempted to get on the island. I took her to an isolated part of the dungeons." Rider said.

Rider had no love for someone who attempted to kill her master, no matter how reasonable her motivations had been. Rin could not help but sigh and wonder what she was going to do now. When the Einzberns last showed up and had some grand idea it blew up on the Tohsakas spectacularly.

 **To make things clear the ASOIAF world is not capable of creating strong pressure on Rider to get her to disappear, but Rider does use up some amount of energy just by existing even if she remains in spirit form to minimize prana use. Also, while there isn't anything actively forcing Rider to disappear she is roughly on the same level she was during the Heaven's Feel route because Rider does not have any fame boost because the legend of Medusa is basically unheard of in this new world. Any more information might get a bit spoily so you guys are going to have to wait until I get around to providing more information in the story. Thank you for reading this story and I apologize for the wait.**


End file.
